disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Totenkreuz
Level: Crossbows/Firearms Light and Heavy 8 Spell Resistance: yes When activating this technique, select one of the following ways to perform it. Totenkreuz: Leaping skyward and charging a blast of energy that epitomizes the very concept of technological advancement, you fire a blast of energy so intense it melts the ground below and erupts in a cross shaped cloud of pure destruction. As a standard action, creatures within a cylinder 30 feet wide and 60 feet tall must make a reflex saving throw DC:18+Dexterity modifier for half damage. Creatures who fail their save take 1d6 damage per level (Max 20d6) half of the damage is force and half is fire. Creatures struck by the technique that fail the save are blinded for 1d6+1 rounds. Creatures that made their saving throw are shunted to the outside area of the burst and the land within is replaced with lava 10 feet deep. Creatures that cannot be pushed aside begin their turn submerged in lava. ''MYTHIC: ''By spending 3 uses of your mythic power, you can use the following version of the technique instead. ''World Ender: ''You leap into the air and fire a single shining bullet into the ground. It slowly lowers down before suddenly detonating in an apocalyptic blast that explodes out in a planet sized burning cross like cloud as the fallout destroys the entire planet. As a standard action, you fire a single bead of elemental energy out to your weapon's range. This orb can then be moved up to your gun's range in any direction as a move action on your turn. If anything comes into contact with this orb, it explodes and deals damage. You can direct it to touch a creature as a ranged touch attack, or if they move through it's square they must make a reflex saving throw DC: 19+Dexterity modifier or set it off. When the orb does come into contact with something it explodes in a blast 100 feet in every direction and deals critical damage as well as 1d6 damage per level (Maximum 25d6). It also deals an additional 1d10 damage and the blast increases by 10 feet for every mythic tier you have. Half of this damage is fire and half is divine. For every round this technique lasts without exploding, it increases by one damage dice (1st round: d6, 2nd round: d8, 3rd round: d10, 4th round: d12) and increases by another 5 feet in all directions. Creatures caught in this area must make a saving throw depending on how close they are to it on it's detonation. The save DC is always 19+ Dexterity modifier. This damage bypasses the hardness on all unattended objects and deals full damage to objects. All creatures in the area are moved to the outside area of the burst, if they failed their save, they take falling damage depending on how far they moved. If hit by the attack you are knocked prone instead. Empower: By expending another technique per day, you can double this technique's range.